Moonlight Desires
by DevadasiHeart
Summary: SM/YGO AU Crossover. Princess Serenity always believed Earth to be a planet full of various beautiful kingdoms and enchanting things to discover. When she gets a sudden and unexpected chance to visit, what she finds (and gains) is far beyond what she could ever expect. Atem/Serenity
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here we are at last! I know this concept has been done a few times but I couldn't help turning out my own :) I hope you enjoy, I have a lot of fun with AUs and there'll be more to come with this pairing in the future.

Disclaimer: YGO and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners. Original characters that do not appear in either works belongs to me. Original names because why not :) If I messed up any names please let me know, it's been awhile.

* * *

The gardens in the moon palace were peaceful and quiet, a breeze tickling the flowering blooms and a soft tinkling of water from a fountain somewhere nearby. It was Princess Serenity's favourite retreat for when she wanted to be alone - which was all too frequently. Either to escape her lessons, avoid her guardian Luna or like this moment to enjoy a book in peace. She smiled softly as she turned another page, visibly enchanted by the contents. The princess was so enamoured that she hadn't noticed when she was no longer alone.

"Another book about Earth, I see."

Serenity's smile only grew at the sudden sound of her mother's teasing voice. "Atlantis is fascinating. I wish the king could have stayed longer on his visit."

"They all can't stay forever Serenity, you know that," the Queen said, walking up to her daughter. "But King Dartz is welcome anytime he is able to return, so long as Atlantis remains peaceful. I'm sure we will see him visit again."

Serenity finally looked up from her book. "Do you think Atlantis will ever fall into conflict, like other Earth Kingdoms have?"

The Queen sighed and sat down beside her daughter, tucking her dress under herself in one elegant sweep. Serenity had always been envious of how easily grace and elegance came to her mother. But she watched patiently as her mother took a moment before answering. "Atlantis' people are noble and wise. But they are still human, and they still can fall to darkness. Only time will tell whether they can maintain their peace."

Serenity looked down. "Mother, what I still don't understand is why we can't help them. Every other leader in the Silver Alliance including you managed to bring peace to their planets."

"Earth has no ruler as the other planets do, and no one to unite them into peace. And dark things remain on that planet. It is not the place of any Alliance ruler to step in and fix things for them. They must rise and do it on their own."

"And we can't help at all?"

Queen Serenity smiled knowingly. "You bring this subject up every time an Earth dignitary visits. This is not a sudden interest in galactic politics, is it?"

"I still want to visit Earth. I want to see the places people call home, I want to visit them for a change, instead of everyone always coming to visit us. Look at this." Serenity opened her book again and flipped through the pages to a favourite image. She held it up for her mother to see a picture of the Atlantean palace. "I want to see this mother. I want to visit the shores of Atlantis. I want to see where the pearls King Dartz gifted you come from. I don't want to constantly rely on books anymore."

The Queen looked into the ardent blue eyes of her daughter, seeing the resolute gaze and hid a sigh. She knew it was going to only get more and more difficult to tell her daughter no and expect her to be content with it. And she didn't want Serenity to begin attempting to sneak to Earth. She leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I know it's frustrating my dear. Your safety is my concern, but you are of age now to make your own decisions. If you will be patient a little while longer...I will see if a visit to Earth can be arranged."

Serenity's eyes lit up instantly. Her book fell to the wayside forgotten for the moment. "Really?"

"If it can be arranged," the Queen repeated, chuckling lightly. "Understand my daughter there are many unsafe places on Earth, and even those safe places are not immune from trouble. If you are going to visit Earth, I want you to be as safe as possible."

Queen Serenity stood and left a smiling daughter in the garden. The smile on her own face hid the unsettled emotions she was feeling inside. King Dartz's visit had been no accident; his request had come as a surprise to everyone but her, who had foreseen it weeks before. Nothing came to her in visions unless it would have some direct impact on her kingdom and she had seen her daughter in that vision too. Now she was beginning to understand why. Serenity had a long desire to see Earth which had not waned as she expected. The Queen could see it in the hours Serenity spent in the palace library, the depth of knowledge she displayed when an Earth dignitary came to visit the moon. Her daughter had gone beyond fantasizing to serious thought. And something was coming in response to her daughter's desire.

Queen Serenity wandered the palace halls in thought, but not so deep in thought that she hadn't sensed a sudden new presence. She smiled. "Has Serenity slipped from you again Luna?"

The black cat caught up with the queen. "Not at all Your Majesty."

The Queen chuckled. "Serenity is in the gardens, pouring over a book on the Atlantis kingdom. It seems she was quite disappointed to see the king go."

"I wish you wouldn't encourage her Your Majesty," Luna said, exasperated. "Such frivolous distractions aren't proper for a lady of her age."

"Why do you object to her love of Earth?"

"It's just not proper," Luna said. "Serenity spends more time fantasizing than on things she should be focusing on. She's an adult by all accounts now, she should be preoccupying herself with matters of the court, familiarizing herself with the courts of other planets. Not with her nose in books about a planet she'll never visit."

The Queen was silent a moment. "Serenity will be visiting Earth sometime in the immediate future." Luna nearly stumbled from shock. "She what!? But, Your Majesty...why?"

"Because as you said, Serenity is an adult. I cannot stop her anymore from doing what she is determined to do even if it is unwise. You and I can guide her but ultimately it is Serenity's choice. That however is not the reason." The pair rounded a corner, and the Queen waited until they were in quieter corridors and less likely to be overheard. "I had a dream the other night that has been more prominent and more clear than other visions of late. Serenity was swept away to a desert kingdom of gold ruled by a king who controls a heavy darkness. She brought a light to this kingdom, and faced an even greater darkness alone. Serenity is about to embark on a journey that will have very profound changes not just on her, but the lives her presence will touch."

Luna came around to stand in front of the queen blocking her path. "Your Majesty, I must impress the importance of protecting the princess. We must not let this happen. This king's darkness could have terrible consequences on Serenity."

"This is not something that can be prevented. She will go."

"Then we must find some way to shield her."

"Do you truly think that is necessary?"

The cat looked up at the queen, puzzled by her question. The monarch was unmoved and stoic, waiting for an answer. "Your Majesty, why wouldn't it be necessary?"

"Because Serenity has all the protection that she needs," Queen Serenity answered, bringing a hand to her heart. "Right here." Meanwhile in the gardens an overjoyed princess was fantasizing about a journey to the kingdom of Atlantis. Or Elysion. Or perhaps a kingdom who had not yet visited the Moon kingdom. There were so many to choose from.

* * *

Atem, Egypt's great pharaoh stood on the large balcony adjacent to his throne room, looking as impatient as he felt. Ever since learning that Atlantis' king had been away on a royal visit a week ago he had been waiting for Dartz to return to his kingdom. This was the day his priest Mahad had been given by the Atlantean advisors he had been conversing with, and Atem expected a reply to his summons. Prince Endymion had gone from nuisance to problem, threatening he and the other immortal leaders on Earth to swear allegiance to him as sole ruler of Earth or else face Elysion's army. For Atem the choice was to attack Elysion first in a bid to discourage him, or wait and converse with other leaders on a solution. His advisors had argued against the first option, leaving him with the second. And he was quickly losing patience with it.

Where was that damn priest, he thought to himself.

Almost on cue Mahad entered the throne room and approached the balcony and the pharaoh. He knelt to the pharaoh's back, the Sennen Ring around his neck jingling softly with the movement. "My pharaoh."

"It's about time Mahad," Atem said without turning around. "I trust you're here because you have pleasing news, and not to tell me that my summons still go unanswered."

"King Dartz has answered your summons my king; he has recently returned from his visit but is rested and able to meet with you. His only request is if you would wait until this evening."

Atem turned. "Why?"

Mahad met his gaze. "Dartz is currently meeting with other leaders discussing the matter of Prince Endymion."

"I suppose I have no choice," Atem sighed. "Very well. Ensure that the summoning room is prepared for the meeting. I will require you to remain as well when it is time to meet with him."

"Of course," Mahad bowed his head. The pharaoh was silent a moment, and Mahad wasn't sure whether to assume he was now dismissed or if the king wanted him for anything else. He looked up to see him leaning back against the balcony, arms crossed and his crimson gaze off to the side as if he were lost in thought.

"Pharaoh?"

"Mahad," Atem began. "What's your opinion about the prince?"

"Endymion?" Mahad thought a moment. "I cannot rightly say; I know so little about him. His presumption that he has the right to rule the world is rather arrogant."

"You don't believe the world would be more peaceful under a single king?"

Mahad typically hated these kinds of conversations. It wasn't always easy to tell when the pharaoh was asking for his honest council or baiting him, even after all the years they had known each other. "You and the other leaders try well enough to cooperate," Mahad answered. "It isn't always easy in a world where darkness exists as it does and affects the people of our kingdoms as it does. I highly doubt that Endymion will have any better luck bringing peace to the world as ruler of all than you and the other leaders do together. He may even make things worse."

Atem finally looked at him, face impassive. He gave a motion of his hand indicating Mahad to rise. "And you think much like everyone else that a pre-emptive attack on Elysion is not the answer to forcing the prince to back off?"

"It's certainly not the first answer," Mahad stood. "It would still be an aggressive and antagonizing effort. And Endymion seems fiery enough that he would retaliate. The previous pharaoh worked too hard for this peace."

"I'm aware of that Mahad and I respect that. But I do not need to send my army to Elysion to make my point. Slifer or Ra would be more than adequate."

Mahad sighed. "The prince may be brash and a threat, but that's no reason to punish his people."

"So said Akhenaden and Siamun," the pharaoh said. "It seems everyone wants to hold off war until it is justified."

"A reasonable thought my pharaoh."

"Does that mean I should let him punish my people first?" Atem countered. "Should I allow him to cause trouble toward people before I send my army or the gods after him?"

"Of course not."

"Then what is the answer Mahad?"

The priest really wished he had one. He could justify both sides of the issue, not wanting to see the people of Egypt suffer unnecessarily but also not wishing to visit harm on other innocent people. But that didn't lead itself to an answer; they couldn't ignore Endymion's actions for much longer. Mahad sighed. "All I can suggest my pharaoh is to trust that Priestess Isis will foresee trouble before it is on our doorstep. And I will have plans in place to evacuate townspeople immediately."

"Very well. Let us hope Dartz might also have a solution, and an answer of what to do when Endymion turns aggressive," Atem sounded resigned. "Go and prepare Mahad. I will see you when I speak to Dartz."

Mahad gave a bow and left the throne room. Atem watched him go until he was alone, and turned back to the balcony. His desire to strike Endymion first wasn't purely for the satisfaction of crushing a potential enemy and displaying his power; Egypt certainly didn't need another enemy. The country was thriving, his people were content, his neighbours were quiet for once and his biggest concerns were potential Shadow creatures dwelling in the hearts of Egyptians and staving off Siamun's insisting on heirs. If Endymion just went away, that would solve everything.

_Ra_ set and night came on. Atem made his way to the summoning room and found Mahad waiting for him with everything ready. The priest immediately went into action and activated the large stone embedded in the large circular room, surrounded by carved symbols. The stone began to glow white, and in a few moments the visage of the king of Atlantis appeared before them. Atem gave a small bow.

"Dartz."

The Atlantean king bowed back. "Pharaoh Atem, it is good to hear from you again."

"I trust your trip was pleasant?" Atem inquired.

Dartz chuckled. "It was pleasant indeed. But I understand Endymion is still being a bit of a pest."

"To put it mildly," Atem retorted. "The prince has been making another round to the other ruling leaders of our Council. Two weeks ago he graced my court in person, ordering me to relinquish my Shadow magic and swear allegiance to him. All but control of the Egyptian gods, of course."

"Yes he graced my sister's court in Lemuria not too long ago as well, insisting on her alliance. She informed him that she would come to his aid if he was ever in need of it, but he would not command her."

"And how well did that go?"

Dartz gave a rueful smile. "How well do you think?"

"This can't continue Dartz," Atem said. "You, other leaders, even my own priests have urged me not to strike him first. But I believe he's well on his way to declaring war and I will not have my people attacked first. If there is a bloodless solution, we need it now."

"I agree my friend but this solution is elusive. Many of our fellow leaders wish to rely on strong defenses, so that should he attack first any retaliation is an act of self-defense and not a threat to the peace we're trying to create. Endymion and his troops are currently not welcome to even step foot in a few places; to do so would be considered an act of war on the prince's part." Dartz explained.

"An act which may very well serve to fuel him further," Atem countered. "I've seen it before. He'll scour this world for allies, any allies - even kings and emperors below us. He'll attempt to divide that which we have been spending centuries trying to unite. Are we truly prepared to sacrifice progress for his war-mongering?"

Dartz sighed. "No, and believe me you are not alone in that concern. Boudicca especially shares your concern and your desire to strike first."

"I always did like her," Atem grinned.

"My sister has suggested containment."

Atem considered that, and behind him Mahad was doing the same. Containment? That was something that had never occurred before. Could containment work without offending the more peaceful amongst them?

"Shanti is using a similar spell around Lemuria," Dartz explained. "None who have a war-like spirit can penetrate her borders. She thinks by containing Elysion in a similar manner it will keep Endymion and any who share his mindset behind his borders, and should he ever change his mind the barrier will allow him to pass."

"But knowing your sister, this comes with a catch." Atem countered.

Dartz nodded. "Every leader must agree to this provision. Shanti will not cast it otherwise. And it must not interfere with trade."

"Something tells me that will not be as simple as we hope. There will have to be a fallback option should there be disagreement amongst us."

Dartz analyzed his fellow sovereign a moment. "How do you feel about it?"

Atem hesitated before answering. "It does not thrill me. I would much prefer a display of power than a containment solution. But...if other leaders are willing then I will agree to it. Reluctantly, but I will agree."

"I am glad to hear it. I may have to count on you to bring around others as fiery as yourself."

A sly grin crossed the pharaoh's lips. "I would certainly enjoy that where Boudicca and Indira are concerned."

Dartz could only chuckle in response. "May you never change pharaoh. Forgive me but I must beg your leave now, I have many matters to catch up on here." The Atlantean king bowed, and Atem returned the gesture. "Until we speak again my friend."

The visage disappeared, and when it did Mahad stepped forward. "A containment...surely an acceptable compromise between the two extremes."

"We shall see." Atem said. He glanced back at his priest. "You are tired Mahad. Have Mana take care of matters here and get some rest. No doubt the Council will be moving to meet sometime in the immediate future. In the meantime I have plans to make."

"The fallback? What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet. But I will not go into this meeting unprepared that much is certain."

Days passed, and inbetween the usual matters Atem met with his two eldest priests behind closed doors. Akhenaden and Siamun were the strongest proponents for peaceful resolutions, it only made sense to include them in his planning. Though they were greatly in favour of the containment idea when they heard of it Atem couldn't share their optimism. At least two other immortal leaders were leaning toward a first strike and he of course felt the same as they. And he knew Dartz's sister well enough to know that she would not compromise on her position. Shanti wasn't known as the Tranquil Immortal for nothing. If everyone failed to agree to Shanti's plans they would need alternatives. But as the days drew on, Atem and his priests were coming up empty with only frustrated debates between the older men to show for it.

"What if Endymion were offered a place on the Council?" Siamun suggested one afternoon, rubbing weary eyes. "That has not been attempted yet. Perhaps the simplest answer is the right one."

"He would never accept," Akhenaden sighed. "His gaze is far too narrow, all he wishes for is to rule."

"Does his lineage even support his claims?" Siamun asked.

The pharaoh snorted, shifting where he sat in the middle of the room. "Hardly. Atira has more of a claim than the prince, and her people are not much older than his. Atlantis is our world's oldest kingdom and that line gave up sole rule many millennia ago. Endymion's claims are baseless."

"Then containment must be the answer," Siamun insisted. "Anything else will tempt bloodshed."

"There is one other option." Both Siamun and Atem looked to Akhenaden, who explained. "There is an old custom which has decided the outcome of many a battle. One fight, two men. Whoever wins claims victory for their side. The terms do not have to be to the death, which would satisfy the desire to avoid bloodshed. And Endymion will have his chance, with only himself to blame when he loses."

"Siamun quirked an eyebrow. "You are certain he will lose?"

"I do believe he will. No other leader will allow his victory."

"And should he win? What then?"

"Boudicca has never lost a skirmish. I am certain she will have little qualms to facing Endymion or one of his men."

"And tempt him to retaliate if he or his men are seriously wounded - or worse."

"Endymion isn't that foolish!"

"He demanded our pharaoh relinquish his shadow magic! He has no idea the consequences of the shadows running unharnessed!"

"Enough." Atem demanded. The men immediately fell silent. "I will not sit through another debate. This option is plausible although incredibly risky, and until I can bring it before the rest of the Council it is not up as a certain plan." The pharaoh stood. "I fear Endymion is not going to give us much choice. If his aggression continues I will move to act. Ensure that my army can be ready at a moment's notice."

Atem walked around the table he had been sitting behind. Siamun watched him go. "Are you absolutely sure of this, my pharaoh? Preparing for war?"

"Yes," Atem answered. "And Endymion should be grateful I've temporarily let go of the idea of setting Slifer on his kingdom instead."

Frustration boiled just under his calm façade. He didn't need these concerns, especially now that all was good in the kingdom. He didn't need these bothersome restrictions.

He certainly didn't need to be followed by one of his sacred guardians right now.

"If it's not imperative Isis I would rather it wait."

"Forgive my intrusion but this cannot wait."

Atem made no attempt to hide a sigh or his displeasure as he turned to face the priestess. Her gaze was down although she did not bow. "What is it?"

"My Sennen necklace has shown me how Endymion will be stopped. Or rather, by whom."

He turned fully to face her, frustration quickly replaced by curiousity. "What did you see?"

Isis met his gaze. "I saw Endymion with his army at our borders, and you had met him with yours. A girl stood between you, pale-skinned with long flaxen hair that hung along either side of her. She wore a simple dress but I could sense she was very powerful."

Atem frowned. "That does not sound like Shanti, or any of the others. Was she a relative of an immortal?"

"I do not think so pharaoh," Isis said. "Somehow I knew that she was not of this world at all. And both you and the prince were reluctant to strike with her present. From what I could feel of her presence, I can understand why. May the gods forgive me but I would call her a goddess. With a crystal she carried she removed both your army and his from the field."

Atem's eyes went wide. One army was not exactly unheard of, he was certainly capable of it as were several others he knew - but two? At once? "What happened to the armies?"

"That I do not know my king. But I do not sense that they were harmed."

Whoever this woman was he needed her present in his kingdom. Now. "Did you see anything else?"

"Sadly that is where my vision ended. But to not only see but also feel, it means that these events are very soon to happen. Perhaps in the next months or weeks."

"Isis, you must discover who this woman is and quickly," Atem commanded. "We have to reach her and discover what it is about her that would make Endymion hesitate. Why she would rush to stop a battle. This is an ally that Egypt must have at our side. Do not fail me Isis."

Isis bowed. "I will not fail pharaoh."

Atem watched her leave back down the hall. Truthfully he had no concern about Isis. Even without the necklace she was a powerful oracle in her own right; if anything her Item only extended her reach. If she could not see something, then it was not meant to be seen. Fortunately that happened rarely. This changed everything. He now had a way to stop Endymion without shedding a drop of blood to do so, which would satisfy everyone's desires. And the presence of a beautiful woman was certainly never unwelcome in his palace - or his bed. A devilish smile crossed the pharaoh's lips. He had some planning to do.


	2. Chapter 2

SM/YGO AU Crossover. Princess Serenity always believed Earth to be a planet full of various beautiful kingdoms and enchanting things to discover. When she gets a sudden and unexpected chance to visit, what she finds (and gains) is far beyond what she could ever expect. Atem/Serenity

Disclaimer: YGO and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners. Original characters and places that do not appear in either works belongs to me. Original names because why not :) If I messed up any names please let me know, it's been awhile.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long! This chapter just did NOT want to go down easily. But it's here, and now I head to chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Serenity stood on one of the palace balconies, her favourite in fact. From this particular place she could watch Earth the longest. All she could think about these days was seeing that place herself at last. Though her mother hadn't said anything further yet, it hadn't stopped the princess from making her own plans. She had created trips in her mind to Atlantis, Lemuria, the Vale of Eternal Life and the Makai Shores, and was constantly changing her mind over which one enticed her the most. She was happily debating them in her mind as she looked upon the blue planet when Luna appeared and jumped up on the stone rail.

"I'll never understand what you find so appealing about that planet."

The Maurian's sour tone did nothing to dampen Serenity's mood. "Oh Luna! Just because you don't want to see it doesn't mean there isn't anything worth seeing."

Luna _hmphed_ and looked up to the planet. "Like what? Anything worth seeing there can be seen on one of the other planets and safer to boot."

"But it wouldn't be the same Luna."

Movement in the courtyard below caught their attention. A portal opened at the base of the stairs and from it five men appeared. Four of the men were dressed in identical grey blue uniforms accented with tall black boots and coloured trims that possibly identified different ranks. One of them men wore a white cloak with a blue lining. They appeared friendly but incredibly formal as they walked up the stairs to meet the Queen's councillors who had walked out to meet them. The fifth with them was clearly a noble of some kind, judging from his appearance. Dressed in a black uniform, with silver pauldrons and silver armor around his waist, and dark grey greaves covering black boots, he looked regal. And quite dashing, especially with his long black cloak that was lined with a bold red. Serenity's eyes widened.

"Who is_ that_?"

"His name is Prince Endymion," Luna explained without interest. "He comes from the Earth kingdom of Elysion. He's come to speak with your mother about an alliance."

"Really?" Serenity exclaimed. Luna looked back to the princess.

"Now don't get excited Serenity. You know very well that your mother will do no such thing."

"But maybe she'll let me visit his kingdom," she said dreamily. "I wonder what Elysion is like."

The Lunarian councillors led the way inside the palace and the newcomers followed. The noble paused halfway up the steps, looked up and spied Serenity on the balcony above. He gave her a smile and a small graceful bow then followed his men inside. Serenity blushed and felt her heart suddenly flutter wildly in her chest.

"I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

Queen Serenity was a welcoming and gracious hostess in light of having received the prince's request on such short notice. Elysion was a kingdom the moon had never heard from before, but the Queen was always welcoming to new royals wishing to visit. And that kingdom had been growing over the past few centuries, it was poised to be counted amongst the more influential on the planet. Though as a requirement of the Alliance she was required to take a neutral stance with Earth, there was nothing stopping her from a more subtle and indirect approach to guiding Earth's inhabitants. The prince was young but bright and ambitious, polite and diplomatic. Queen Serenity saw in him the potential to be a great leader.

"I thank you once again for permitting my visit Your Majesty," Endymion smiled. "I understand your kingdom's wariness in dealing with my planet."

"You are mistaken prince; it is not wariness. It is an interest in balance." Queen Serenity explained. "The leaders of the Silver Alliance are more than prepared to accept Earth, when the balance can be tipped to the light. As the closest ally it is more than a pleasure to guide and advise the people of Earth while ensuring that I do not directly become involved in their matters. The struggles faced by your planet are by no means superficial."

Endymion nodded. "That is true, I have much work to do in order to establish peace."

"And you will get there. I see a noble leader in you Prince Endymion." the Queen stood. "Please feel at home here. You and your men will be shown to their rooms."

A servant arrived to escort them, and the Queen watched them depart. Her smile was dimmed by concern. A great leader he may have destined to be, that did not mean there wouldn't be obstacles that would hinder his way.

The prince and his generals walked silently through the halls as the servant gave them a bit of the tour around the palace. Endymion listened with interest but his generals shared disproving glances with each other that went unnoticed. Their rooms were all next to each other in the same wing, and when they arrived the servant left them. Kunzite waited until the servant was well out of earshot before speaking.

"Your Highness I hope you know what you're doing coming here."

Endymion bit back a sigh. He was well aware of all his generals' distrust of the moon kingdom, but he needed their alliance. Or else whatever aid the Queen could offer him. "Achieving influence here will aid my kingdom in being recognized as the ruling kingdom of Earth," Endymion turned to face his generals. "Elysion needs this if we're to have any hope of forcing the Council to accept my rule."

"But you've already all but threatened war Endymion," Zoisite pointed out. "And as a result three of the Council are preparing for that threat - at least. The Pharaoh of Egypt -"

"Is not yet so antagonistic that we treat him like an enemy," the prince interrupted. "He commands god-like monsters. He's too powerful for us to challenge directly yet. If I can win over Queen Serenity to my cause, her support could very well deprive Pharaoh Atem of allies willing to support him. Perhaps enough that he would not risk a loss."

Nephrite chuckled. "He does hate to lose. It is said that he has never once lost a war, a challenge or a game."

Zoisite smiled wickedly. "Perhaps we can ensure his loss."

The others looked at him, puzzled. "And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Jadeite asked.

"Unlike the lot of you, I discovered how he and his priests summon their monsters. We can sabotage the stones they use in order to deprive him of his strongest weapons." Zoisite chuckled. "They won't realize their loss until it's too late."

"What a foolish idea Zoisite." Nephrite crossed his arms. "What makes you so sure an attempt like that would go undiscovered? Or that we wouldn't be suspected?"

"We can just pin it on someone else."

"No one will believe it."

"Zoisite I have told you before that we will not stoop to those kinds of tactics. One way or another we will succeed without having to do anything drastic. Now get some rest. And please, be courteous while we're here."

His generals bowed and departed to their rooms, all but Kunzite. He stood unmoved until the others were gone before turning back to his prince. "I have doubts about this plan Endymion."

Endymion regarded him with a raised eyebrow and his general continued. "You need an advantage, there's no doubt about that. I just don't believe courting the Queen of the Moon's favour is going to achieve it."

"Why not?"

"You're not the first Earth royal to visit this place. Half of the Council have long been visiting this kingdom and the Queen recognizes them. Even if she recognizes our kingdom it will not elevate you above them."

"But the others will no longer brush us off as insignificant. Maybe this time they'll actually listen to us."

"You're referring to the Golden Crystal?"

"If our kingdom possessing it doesn't mean we were meant to rule the planet then I don't know what it means."

"Perhaps," Kunzite said. "If this indeed gives our kingdom more weight to the Council what then? You cannot enter two of the Council's kingdoms anymore and threatened two others who are tempted to act against us."

"They respect the leaders of other planets. Gaining favour here will help sway them. It has to."

Kunzite turned toward his room. "I hope you're right Prince Endymion."

That night the kingdom held a small celebration to welcome the prince and his generals. Quiet in comparison to the balls the Moon was known for but appreciated by the prince all the same. Of the four generals Kunzite was the most sociable, mingling with Queen Serenity's court and nobles effortlessly. The others gave their best efforts and did not disappoint their prince. Princess Serenity watched from the balcony above in the ballroom her eyes trained on the prince. Her mother came up behind her.

"Serenity, why don't you go and say hello?"

She didn't need any further prompting and with a quick glance back to her mother descended down the steps. Her white gown billowed around her as she made her way through the crowd toward the prince. He was speaking to a few of the Queen's advisors who bowed when they took notice of her.

"Ah, you must be Princess Serenity," Endymion bowed low himself, and the advisors fell away to mingle elsewhere. Serenity dipped into a curtsey.

"I'm pleased to meet you Prince Endymion."

"The pleasure is all mine Princess. I have heard much about the Queen's beautiful daughter since arriving; what I've heard clearly has not done you justice."

A blush spread across her cheeks. "You are too kind."

"Nobles here say you are also a wonderful dancer," Endymion gestered to the middle of the room, where a small dance floor had been created and couples were dancing. "I would be honoured if you would join me."

Serenity took the offered hand and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor, where he swept her into a waltz. They made an incredible pair to all the onlookers; the princess was known for being a great dancer and Prince Endymion kept up with her well.

"So what they say is true. You are an incredible dancer Princess."

"I could say the same about you Your Highness," Serenity said, returning the compliment.

"Endymion, please. There's no need to be so formal."

"As you wish." _He is such a wonderful dancer_, she thought to herself. He led her across the dance floor with such finesse and grace, her stomach fluttered excitedly. And his smile, he was so much more incredibly handsome when he smiled. Serenity found herself sighing despite herself.

"Is everything all right Serenity? Am I keeping up well enough?"

"You dance wonderfully Endymion," she assured. "Tell me, are you enjoying your visit so far?"

"Yes I am. I have seen many kingdoms on Earth but none are so beautiful as this place." he said. "It is truly a unique gem in this vast universe."

"What kingdoms have you visited?"

"Many," he answered. Truthfully he didn't wish to elaborate but the way she smiled made it hard for Endymion to not do so. Clearly it was a topic of great interest to the princess. "I've visited the kingdoms of all the immortal leaders, and kingdoms of many mortal kings and queens and emperors as well. Mostly those mortal kingdoms near my home Elysion. Have you ever seen any of them Serenity?"

The princess shook her head. "But we have had many visitors. King Dartz of Atlantis visited not long ago. I do however long to visit Earth, and all its kingdoms. I hope it will be soon."

"Perhaps you can come and visit my kingdom. Elysion is known as the Golden Kingdom on Earth, you know."

"Is it? Why is that?"

Endymion was happy to see her light up at the mention of his own kingdom. He broke the dance and led her away. "Come, I'll tell you all about it."

He led her out to a balcony while the celebration rang on and spent the rest of the evening telling her all about Elysion. He described to her his palace with its tall golden-hued walls and windows framed with elegant molding, the half-circle balconies that flanked the grand front doors framed with a tall archway and four pillars. The towers on each corner topped with sky blue domes, and the grand dome near the forefront of the palace. She listened with rapt attention as he told her about the vast gardens containing flowers she knew and many she didn't. She could practically envision the stone paths, the fountains and the fields that lay beyond them. And she found herself longing to look out over the mountain range behind his palace with him, watching the sun set or else just enjoying the view. By night's end Elysion was all she could think about. Despite her best efforts to hide it Serenity grew visibly tired, and a yawn escaped her. Endymion stopped his telling of a folktale from his home upon seeing it.

"You are tired princess, perhaps we should continue this tomorrow."

She smiled sleepily. "No really it's fine."

"I insist," he stood up. "Please allow me to escort you to your room."

She took his hand, and directed him to the wing where her rooms where. When they arrived he stopped. "I think this is as far as I should go with you Serenity. I do not wish to compromise your honour, nor do I wish to be viewed treating the princess inappropriately."

"You're an honourable man Endymion; it would be impossible for anyone to think you were anything else," she managed to dip into a small curtsey without wobbling. "Thank you for escorting me to my rooms."

"It was my pleasure," he bowed. "I must spend the day in talks with your mother, but I would very much like to spend more time with you. Would you join me for an evening walk tomorrow night?"

Serenity smiled. "I would love to."

"Until then princess, good night."

Serenity watched him go, and let a dreamy sigh pass her lips. Tomorrow evening wasn't going to come fast enough. As if floating on a cloud she entered her room and slowly closed the door behind her, leaning against it. Luna observed the smile and dreamy gaze with disinterest.

"I take it you had a good time Serenity?"

"Oh Luna, I had an amazing time tonight." Serenity's smile grew and she giggled pushing herself away from the door. "It was like a dream. Prince Endymion is a dream."

"You've only known him for an evening Serenity."

"And he's going to be here all week," she countered. "That's plenty of time to get to know him better. I'll get to hear more about his home as well. Perhaps I could speak with Mother about arranging my earth visit to Elysion."

Luna had to jump out of the way as the princess absently flopped back on her bed. The cat walked around to stand in front of her face. "I think it's still a little too early to think about a trip to Earth, especially to a new kingdom. Be patient, Earth isn't going anywhere."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at her guardian. "Try as you might you can't spoil my excitement this time. I'll speak to her tomorrow morning and see what she says."

"I can tell you right now that she will suggest waiting until week's end after the prince has left," Luna said. The princess was unfazed and sat up to get ready for bed, still smiling.

"Then I'll ask her then."

* * *

The sun did not shine on the Moon as it did on Earth but the Lunarian servants kept the prince and his generals on schedule. They had their morning meal together for their own discussions before spending the rest of the day in council with Queen Serenity and her councillors. In the evening after dinner Serenity and Endymion took his promised walk and ventured out into the palace gardens. They were worlds away from his own and he made a clear effort to share the princess' admiration for them. Serenity adored the palace gardens and it made her incredibly happy to have someone new to share them with. They parted reluctantly afterward, the prince walking the princess to her chambers as he had the first night, but Serenity would dream about him after. There was a saying that she loved although she couldn't remember from where it came, that true loves dream of each other. Did he dream of her as well?

The rest of the week followed much of the same routine but throughout the day both prince and princess would try to catch glimpses of each other even if only a moment. Serenity would find any reason to wander the hallways much to Luna's dismay and sometimes the Maurian would simply find somewhere else to be. And Endymion would be ever alert between meetings, even finding moments to sneak away in hopes of spotting the princess. By the evening they would have their time to each other and catch up on each other's day while walking about another part of the palace grounds. When the week's end came at last a farewell celebration was held in the prince's honour. Endymion was seated at the head of the table with his four generals on the Queen's left, and on her right sat Serenity directly across from the prince with her mother's advisors beside her. The Queen tapped her glass to get everyone's attention and stood when she had it.

"To Prince Endymion and his generals, whose company it has been a pleasure to entertain. May your kingdom see many bright days and many prosperous years."

A murmur of well-wishes echoed amongst the other guests and glasses clinked together as everyone drank. Serenity, who had a much weaker wine than the rest of the guests held her glass out to Endymion's. He hesitated for barely a moment before meeting her glass with his own, or so it appeared to Serenity. But he smiled over his drink and the moment was gone, so she brushed it off. It was probably nothing. Now it was the prince's turn to stand.

"I would like to thank the gracious Queen Serenity for welcoming myself and my men and for her generous hospitality. I will endeavor to be worthy of the wisdom that was shared with me and one day be worthy of her grace."

Queen Serenity smiled as another round of clinking glasses filled the room. This time the princess didn't miss the prince's disappointed look as well as the looks his generals subtly exchanged with each other. Something was definitely wrong but the prince was trying not to let it show. No one around her seem to take notice, not even her own mother. She felt like she was out of the loop on something, and dinner wasn't the place to ask about it. Conversations went on beside her but she barely heard them. Dinner seemed to drag on now that her curiousity burned and no one else seemed to be in a rush to finish. She tried to get Endymion's attention.

"You must be sad to go home Endymion."

"Hmm?" he looked over to her. "Oh, yes I am. I will miss this place."

"At least there will be more visits. And more dancing."

"Perhaps."

Serenity frowned and Endymion was pulled into another conversation. Why was he acting so strange? This wasn't like the pleasant gentleman she had come to know this past week. He was completely disinterested and hovering on the same formal politeness she had heard other Lunarian nobles complain about with regards to the prince's generals. The princess glanced to her mother who had a cryptic look on her face. Something was going on, and she was going to find out what it was.

Dinner finally came to an end and dancing and socializing commenced. Serenity wasted no time seeking Endymion out and found him easily enough - standing off to the side with a drink in his hand. She suddenly felt very nervous. "Endymion?"

"Ah, Serenity. I am surprised you are not on the dance floor."

"Well I was hoping you might ask me first, considering this is your last night here and our last night to dance together," she said shyly.

"One dance wouldn't hurt I suppose," he placed his drink down on a nearby table. "Come princess."

The emotion she had felt the first night they had danced were absent now as he led her around the dance floor. His skills were still superb but they lacked...something.

"Is everything all right?"

Endymion sighed. "I am truly sorry princess for my demeanor this evening. I truly am going to miss this place and the pleasure of seeing you every day. It's just that this visit did not go as I had hoped."

Serenity frowned. "What had you hoped for? My mother has never denied what aid she could give to anyone."

"I mean no offense Serenity; your mother has been greatly generous." Endymion glanced around. "Come outside with me."

Puzzled Serenity allowed herself to be led outside, far away from the party until the music was a distant noise in the background. Endymion took both her hands. "I came to your kingdom not only for your mother's wisdom but also her help. Your kingdom rules the moon, and all the other planets have a single ruler and they enjoy peace. Earth does not have such peace, and no such single ruler. My kingdom possesses a powerful crystal called the Golden Crystal which is directly tied to the planet."

"Like the Silver Crystal my mother has," she said. Endymion nodded.

"My kingdom is meant to rule Earth and bring peace, but there are powerful leaders who do not agree. And they will not listen to me. I had hoped that by coming here I could gain some help in achieving that, but your mother cannot help me."

"I'm sure she would, if she could..."

"I know," he nodded. "I understand her position of course. The Silver Alliance is very clear in its terms and I would never ask her to compromise the Moon's position. But Earth needs peace, and I must do everything I can to bring it around."

"You should speak with King Dartz! He could help you! Mother values his council greatly, I'm sure he could do something to aid you."

Her optimism was almost infections, Endymion smiled despite himself. "I will remember that."

"I know you will succeed. My mother has never been wrong about anyone."

"I hope I am not the first to disappoint her then. Hers and especially your faith in me means a great deal to me." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "For you I will work all the more to make Earth peaceful, and then you may visit as often as you like without fear."

Colour flamed her cheeks, but did not hamper a smile. "Then I will pray every day for your success."

"Think of me always Serenity. I will miss you most of all."

"And I you Endymion."

The prince leaned in for a kiss, and unbeknownst to him or the princess his four generals stood not far away, watching with disproval in their eyes.

* * *

Back in Egypt, weeks had passed and Isis had remained mostly absence from the court in a self-imposed solitary confinement. She spent most of her days scrying and casting spells endeavoring to identify the woman in her dreams. Her visions took her to all manner of places and she saw the young woman several more times in several more settings. Dark things were on the horizon for this girl, but what Isis couldn't say. Still she would record those visions and place them aside, not wishing to forget them but not having time at the moment to give them more thought. Then finally, after another night of unsuccessful scrying Isis went to sleep and what she sought was finally revealed in a dream. She had the name at last. She woke suddenly to midmorning and got dressed as fast as she could. She made straight for the throne room where the pharaoh was certainly holding his morning council with Mahad and Seto, feeling like she couldn't move fast enough. After what seemed like hours she finally made it to the throne room, and the guards opened the doors so she could enter without breaking pace. The large room was empty save for the three men having a discussion over the scroll in Seto's hand. All three looked up upon her entering.

"Isis this is most uncalled for," Seto said flatly.

"I have urgent news for the pharaoh." Isis replied, out of breath.

"What is it?" Atem asked, the discussion now forgotten.

"I know who the woman is," she answered. "It's Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I finally did it! Without further ado, I present Chapter 3. And pray to the fanfiction gods we have no more delays ;)

Disclaimer: YGO and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners. Original characters and places that do not appear in either works belongs to me. Original names because why not If I messed up any names please let me know, it's been awhile.

* * *

"The Moon Kingdom," Atem breathed. "Now that is interesting."

"What is the Moon Kingdom?" Isis asked.

"The kingdom on the moon, ruled by the sovereign Queen Serenity. The planets outside ours are each ruled by a single monarchy and are allied together in an alliance created by the moon queen one thousand years ago." Seto explained to the priestess. "They all have little contact with our world or any of the Council to which our pharaoh belongs. I imagine there are few rulers outside it who are even aware they exist."

"I am impressed Seto," Atem slyly smirked. "I had no idea you were so knowledgeable on subjects outside Egyptian law or the ever-changing list of allies and enemies."

The priest narrowed his eyes. "If it is important to the realm I am knowledgeable in it. Even if the matter is as obscure as rulers who shun us."

"They do not shun us Seto," the pharaoh's smirk disappeared. "We are excluded only on the grounds that our world still contains evil. Until we can purge it as the other planets have done, we cannot join the Alliance."

"That doesn't mean they have to remain silent to us."

"The Queen has her reasons, as do the other monarchs; you would do well not to judge what you clearly do not know," Atem replied, and his tone made it clear that his words were final. Seto reluctantly remained silent.

"So then what are we to do now great pharaoh?" Isis asked. "How do we go about having the princess come to us?"

"Mahad and Seto, you will find an incantation that will be able to bring the princess here," Atem answered, turning to head for his throne. "Investigate every inch of the palace library, seek out other libraries if you must. The moon will be full in about two weeks from now, that is your deadline. Do not even think failure is an option or will be forgiven."

Mahad's eyes widened. "An…pharaoh are you sure?"

"I don't recall opening this order to debate," the pharaoh settled onto the throne. "You have your instructions, so I suggest you both get on with it."

"So how do you suppose this princess will react upon suddenly finding herself a long way from home?" Seto crossed his arms, gaze skeptical. Atem narrowed his eyes.

"I will take care of that matter, you needn't concern yourself with that. Just find that spell. Go, I wish to be alone now."

The priests bowed and left the pharaoh to himself. Outside the throne room Isis glanced worriedly at Mahad, who tried to give her a reassuring smile before she went her own way. She was too practical to be convinced but thankfully said nothing. Seto turned himself toward the library.

"Where are you going?" Mahad asked.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Seto retorted. "That kind of spell is likely to be obscure. I'd rather not spend more time on this than necessary."

"You can't be serious," Mahad followed catching up to the other priest. "We cannot let the pharaoh have that spell."

Seto didn't slow his pace. "And why not? You should know as well as I do that when the pharaoh says failure is not an option, he means it. I for one am not tempted to find out first hand what happens when someone fails him."

"Using that spell will have untold consequences for our kingdom Seto. You should know as well as I do that such consequences could be devastating." Mahad insisted, keeping his tone hushed. "Even a peaceful kingdom isn't going to kindly take their princess being taken from them. If he goes through with this, this will be worse than the Endymion situation."

Seto stopped and turned to face the other priest. "If he wants to be foolish and proceed with this then I say let him. Ultimately he is the one who is going to pay for it."

"All of Egypt is going to pay for it along with him!" Mahad angrily replied. "This isn't a game Seto! This is a matter far bigger than even Council matters, and a young princess we know nothing about except that our pharaoh wants to sweep her from her kingdom to serve his own purpose. Who he'll likely cast aside when she's served her purpose. This Queen Serenity is not likely to stand by and allow her daughter to be used and there's no telling how the Council will react to this move. I would rather he go to war than do this!"

"The Silver Alliance is established with members who have committed themselves to peace," Seto said evenly. "Do you really think they will retaliate in some way that would hurt innocent people?"

"Can you be certain that they won't?" Mahad countered. Seto hesitated a moment; for all his knowledge of these kingdoms, he truly had no certain idea of how they might react.

"If I am wrong, I will take full responsibility and personally ensure the safety of our kingdom's people. Will that satisfy you Mahad?"

"Somewhat," the priest answered. "But I hope for both our sakes that the pharaoh knows what he's doing."

"Very well," Seto turned and they continued toward the library. It was quiet when they arrived and for that both priests were thankful as they began scouring the shelves. Seto grinned while examining a scroll.

"You know Mahad, you could always write a spell in place of the one the pharaoh requested."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"No one said it actually had to work."

"Even if I had your sense of ethics Seto I still wouldn't do that," Mahad didn't look up from the scrolls he was sorting through. "The pharaoh is eager, not stupid. I'd only have a hope of doing that if the pharaoh was you."

* * *

After his priests were gone Atem began to plan. He knew very well that he couldn't just pull the princess from her kingdom and not pay for it. He had met Queen Serenity, long ago. Before the Alliance was set the Queen had visited earth many times in many places, and because of that she had many names. His people called her Isis. She was compassionate and gentle but also protective. Even all these years since the Alliance was formed and Serenity's visits to earth all but ceased completely he had no doubt that she had not changed in that regard. But there were always ways to encourage a willing visit and not create trouble. He knew the Queen's energy, no doubt her daughter's would be similar. He could find the girl through her dreams, become familiar with her and by the time he was ready to cast the spell there would be no reluctance. She wouldn't even realize he was doing it, although what fun would that be? He smiled to himself. Night couldn't come fast enough now.

The night sky without the moon always seemed a little empty, the pharaoh thought to himself. The day now over, he stood on the balcony outside his bedroom dressed in a shenti and the Puzzle the only other thing he wore. His crown and royal trappings were long cast aside. He retired to his rooms when Ra began to set and watched as it passed below the horizon and night fell. Even without the moon he could sense the passage of time and anticipation grew as the right time approached. He had carefully planned tonight which would be first of many visits and how he would go about introducing himself to the princess. Too subtle and it would take too long to entice her. Too bold and he risked the possibility of scaring her off. It was going to take a balance of both until he could get a feel for how much like himself he could be. It wasn't in Atem's nature to be subtle, he enjoyed being bold. But subtle had its advantages as well; he could learn a great deal about her before making a move. And he was very much going to enjoy learning about Serenity.

He turned to walk back into his room and the space he had set up earlier for this particular ritual. Now was the time.

* * *

Serenity was dreaming of her coronation, when she would officially be made Crown Princess. Her dress was gorgeous, a large white ballgown that glittered with crystals and silver embroidery. She stood on the landing of the staircase in the ballroom, and looking to her right she found her mother standing just to the side. The Queen was smiling though there was a cryptic look in her eye. Down in the room below her was all the nobility from all the planets there to celebrate along with the Moon Kingdom – there were even some nobles from Earth. King Dartz was present with his wife, and his sister was present as well as a few others familiar to her. Her friends, the princesses who were also her guardians were there and glowing with excitement for her. And waiting right at the bottom of the stairs looking more handsome than she remembered was Prince Endymion. He held her gaze as she descended the steps toward him and held out his hand for her to take. Music began to play, he led her out to the floor and her heart fluttered as they began to dance. They said nothing to each other but they didn't have to – it was all perfect just the way it was. The rest of the room became a sea of faceless people and her whole world became Endymion and the dance. She didn't ever want to leave this moment, it was too perfect…

A strange guest caught Serenity's eye as she waltzed around the dance floor. A flash of colour in a white faceless crowd. Her attention was drawn from Endymion's handsome face to seek it out, but she couldn't focus on it. Whoever it was kept popping in and out of sight as if weaving through the guests around the room. All she could see were glimpses of gold and tanned skin. She tried to lead to follow it but the prince wouldn't let her. And the mysterious guest continued to tease her. Serenity couldn't take it anymore. Pulling out of Endymion's arms she sought out the face, walking into the crowd where no one seemed to react to her actions. They were pushed aside as she searched, eyes carefully scanning until she caught a glimpse of gold again. The person was walking just ahead of her, she fought the crowd to catch up but it seemed the person always stayed just out of reach. Serenity struggled against them, finding it harder and harder like they were purposefully preventing her from catching up. Just when it seemed she would never reach them, the person stopped and turned to face her. Though still quite covered by the crowd around him, what she did see stole her breath.

He was only a little taller than she, solid and muscular and looked every inch the king he probably was. A golden crown was on his head nestled amongst red tipped black spiked hair and golden bangs. An eye symbol sat in the middle of his crown. Tanned skin was accented by gold jewellery on his forearms and upper arms, and the earrings hanging from his ears. He wore a white tunic and a wide collar necklace that covered much of his neck and chest yet was mostly obscured by his violet cloak that sat around his neck and shoulders. From his neck also hung a large inverted gold pyramid with a thick brown cord with the same symbol that was on his crown. The most brilliant crimson eyes she had ever seen met her gaze. Serenity was stunned silent. His eyes narrowed slightly and he grinned.

"Come to Egypt."

She could barely repress a shiver at the sound of his voice. Deep and velvety and full of promises. She wanted to hear it again. "Who are you?"

"Come to Egypt," he repeated, still smiling. "Come to me."

Serenity moved forward, but the distance between them remained the same almost like she wasn't moving at all. A sudden desperation began to well up in her – she had to reach him. Why couldn't she close the distance between them? "Wait. Come back, tell me who you are."

"Serenity…"

Endymion came up behind her. "Serenity?"

She turned around to see the prince standing amongst the crowd who had parted away for him. His hand was outstretched to her. "Do you not wish to dance with me again?"

Endymion seemed closer to her but she was feeling a strange pull to the newcomer. He fascinated her more, that crimson gaze full of mystery. He had not moved or looked anywhere but at her.

"Serenity. You must come to Egypt."

"Serenity, come and dance with me."

She was so confused! Who did she go to? Her hand reached out to Endymion's, then suddenly stopped short and she turned to the darker king who began to grow distant. She reached forward. "No wait!"

The princess tumbled out of her bed in a graceless tangle of bedsheets and limbs onto the floor. She groaned, sat up and rubbed her head feeling glad that the nearest table wasn't close enough to smack into. Who was that strange man? Was he real, what did he want? The name Egypt was vaguely familiar, but no one from that kingdom had ever visited the Moon Kingdom. So why was she dreaming of obscure royals from a kingdom she barely knew? Her bedroom door opened and Luna entered. The Maurian appeared puzzled to see her.

"Serenity what are you doing? A princess doesn't belong on the floor."

"I fell out of bed," she replied proceeding to untangle herself from the sheets.

Luna tilted her head. "You've never done that before. Is everything all right Serenity? Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, it was just a dream. Nothing's wrong." she stood and tossed the sheets back on the bed. Truth was she wasn't quite sure of her own words. There was something about that so-called dream that made her feel otherwise. "Luna, what do you know about Egypt?"

"Egypt? The Earth Kingdom?" Luna thought a moment. "Well I know some things but I'm not terribly knowledgeable on Earth kingdoms. You should know that."

"Would you tell me what you know?"

Luna blinked. "Well…very well then."

* * *

The servant who had fetched Priest Seto stumbled over his own words and had been completely useless. Something about the pharaoh having a fit. It hadn't make any sense to the priest so here he was making his way to the pharaoh's chambers. When he arrived he found Mahad standing outside the pharaoh's door with two extremely nervous guards standing on either side of the door. Beyond it Seto could hear crashing and cursing. He looked to Mahad's uneasy expression for an explanation. "What's going on in there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mahad replied. "I came by here not too long ago; I sensed the echoes of a powerful spell coming from the pharaoh's room. When I arrived…well you have ears."

"And you haven't attempted to go in?" Seto asked.

Mahad glared at him. "I'd like to keep my limbs intact, thank you. I've been waiting for him to calm down before attempting to see what has got the pharaoh in a fit this morning. It doesn't sound like he's going to calm anytime soon."

"This is ridiculous," Seto murmured walking over to the door. Neither of the guards made to stop him.

"Seto wait," Mahad's words made him pause, and he glanced back at the priest. "Just remember I don't reattach limbs. Or heads."

Seto rolled his eyes, opened and walked through the door. Closing it behind him he looked around. Things were strewn about and several things were broken in pieces. A few tables had been overturned. Pacing about the room in a fury so palpable one hardly needed any magic ability to sense it was the pharaoh dressed only in a simple shenti. "This is an unusual way to start the day my pharaoh."

"I don't recall giving anyone permission to enter my rooms," Atem growled, not even pausing or glancing over at him. Seto held his ground.

"Everyone is worried my king. They heard the noises and Mahad sensed magic. I've simply come to ensure that you are well."

"As you can see I'm fine. Now leave."

"You don't appear to be fine."

"And who are you to say!" Atem shouted at him, finally ceasing his pacing. "Who is pharaoh here Seto?"

"You are."

"Then when did you begin to question your pharaoh?"

"When my pharaoh stopped acting like one," Seto snapped. He knew what a chance he was taking, speaking not only to the pharaoh but to Atem who was far older than any being had any right to be and thus far more powerful. But powerful being or not, Seto was not the type to coddle anyone. Least of all the pharaoh. Atem's crimson eyes burned, and he began to calm. But only just.

"I hope you realize that the only reason you are not lying here broken as well is because of your blunt honesty and not your sense. You would have been wiser to have waited outside like Mahad is."

"I'm surprised you knew he was there," Seto replied, finding a chair that had miraculously escaped damage and sat down. Atem resumed pacing albeit at a less furious pace. A vase was in his path and he kicked it aside.

"Of course I knew Mahad was out there. He didn't have to knock at my door for me to know he was there."

"So do you want to talk about what this is all about?" Seto asked. "Or would you rather just break more things?"

"You wish to know what this is about? I'll tell you what this is about. This is about that damned Endymion finding yet another way to annoy me!" Atem grabbed a goblet and hurled it at the nearest wall. "My tolerance of that brat prince is wearing thin Seto!"

Seto shut his eyes when the cup hit the wall. He was sure this was going to be interesting to hear. "What has he done this time?"

"He's been to see the princess of the Moon Kingdom. I saw him in her dreams, he's stirred in her affectionate feelings. That conniving pathetic excuse for a royal made an unfortunately clever move. Who knows how long he's been courting her."

"So you're upset because he beat you at your own game. Perhaps Endymion has been underestimated." Seto's tone was flat.

"Nothing is over yet," Atem promised. "I will turn this around. But if Endymion is entering her dreams as I did last night, or worse visiting the Moon Kingdom itself then he has changed the dynamics here. He doesn't need any kind of advantage with his already absurd plans."

"Hmmm." Seto thought a moment. "You do not think the Queen would give him any aid or advice, do you?"

Atem shook his head. "Queen Serenity will not do anything that will involve her in Earth matters. No aid, and any advice would be neutral in nature. He would get little benefit from attempting to ally with the Moon."

"So why go there then?"

The pharaoh sighed. "He must know what we know. I cannot think of any other reason. And if he has somehow seen the same vision Isis has seen, then what else does he know that I would rather he didn't?"

"It's possible he knows nothing and simply thought that it would give him some kind of advantage to have a sovereign like Queen Serenity on his side."

"I cannot take that chance Seto. I have to assume he knows what I know and move quicker than the prince. I have to bring the princess here before Endymion does anything that will ruin my plans."

"Just what are your plans pharaoh? How would an incantation spell and visiting the girl's dreams help Egypt?" Seto crossed his arms.

"Despite your insinuation that I would just sweep Serenity from her home, I had already anticipated the consequences of that and decided on a way around it. I will have her coming willingly to this kingdom. If Queen Serenity chooses to become upset over the matter, it will be directed at her daughter and not myself." Atem explained.

Seto snorted. "How convenient. Pawn the consequences on to someone else."

"Not at all. How the princess chooses to go about coming to Egypt is not in my control. The incantation will be the quickest and easiest method of travel; if she wishes to sneak away or travel more formally that will be up to her."

"And wish will you push?"

"I do not need to push," the pharaoh replied. "Judging by last night encouraging her desire will be all that's required to bring her here safely, of her own accord. As long as that damned Endymion stays out of the way. Mahad, get in here!"

The priest quickly entered the room, and was slightly taken aback by the damage he found. "I'm to guess the storm has now passed my pharaoh?"

"For now. Last night's casting had an unfortunate revelation."

"Well I am glad to see my fellow priest had managed to accomplish such a thing," Mahad glanced Seto's way. "And with everything intact that I can see."

"Don't feed him too much praise. That skull of his is too thick to crack even for me, and his ego doesn't need to get any bigger." Atem said, barely smirking as he walked closer to them. Seto's displeased expression only amused him further. "I need to know what Endymion has been up to recently. I need to know if he has visited the Moon Kingdom."

"Why? What good would that do him?" Mahad asked, confused.

"None," Atem answered. "But he is known to the princess and I need to know how and why. He must be kept out of the way until Serenity is brought here."

Mahad bowed slightly. "What would you have me do?"

"Learn what you can in whatever manner you have to do it. If he is planning on returning, find a way to stop him. Keep him busy. He'll be a distant memory to Serenity by the time of her arrival."

"As you wish my pharaoh," Mahad replied.

There was an uncertain look in his face that Atem couldn't miss. "You are hesitant about something Mahad. Speak."

Mahad sighed. "Forgive me but I must ask – what will happen after Princess Serenity is brought to the kingdom?"

"Endymion will finally cease his foolish venture. I thought that was rather clear."

"I mean, after that. Will you just send her home once you're done with her?"

A sly grin crossed the pharaoh's face. "Why Mahad, I am hurt that you would think I would merely discard the princess when all is said and done. Whatever happens afterward will happen. Now I do believe you two have a spell you should be searching for."

Taking that as their cue to leave, Seto stood and with Mahad headed for the door. Atem watched them go. "And Mahad," the pharaoh called after them. "Do try to be the one to find that spell. Seto will be insufferable otherwise."

Once out Seto slammed the door behind them. Mahad tried to stifle a laugh earning a glare from the other man.

"I fail to see the humour."

"Seto when are you ever going to learn," Mahad's tone was surprisingly light and amused. "Pharaoh always gets the last laugh."


End file.
